


First Doctor’s Appointment:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was a little bit nervous about his appointment with the doctor, But Danny is at his side, Does he feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	First Doctor’s Appointment:

*Summary: Steve was a little bit nervous about his appointment with the doctor, But Danny is at his side, Does he feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little nervous about his first doctor’s appointment, since he got diagnosed with radiation poisoning. He is afraid of change, & doesn’t know what to do about it.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s Lover, & Partner, was right by his side, & wasn’t leaving no matter what. He knew that his man was scared, so he made a silent vow to stand right by his side. The Blond loves him, & _**will**_ prove to him everyday for the rest of his life. 

“Baby, It’s gonna be okay, We will figure it out together, Like always, I love you”. “I am just scared, Danno, I love you too, I am just used to controlling my own life”, They shared a kiss.

Steve’s name was called, & the loudmouth detective held his hand, they both looked at each other, & knew that things will be okay. The Couple walked hand in hand, right into the exam room. Ready for any news, that might come their way.

The End.


End file.
